


to my melody

by ninthdreamie



Series: the squirrel and his dearest acorn [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by a prompt, M/M, Music, i wrote this to release my emotions, nct dream is the greatest squad in the entire universe, nomin are soulmates, this is a work of self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/pseuds/ninthdreamie
Summary: Na Jaemin loves these two very much: music, and Lee Jeno.





	to my melody

**Author's Note:**

> hello idk what came to me today but i just felt very sad again for no reason and i wrote this to comfort myself. i hope it comforts all of you too. and if you want to listen to the _playlist_ mentioned in this story while/after reading, [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/vo7w202hpy8fbs45x4sahyhsv/playlist/0Zbm4xgpQmOCKQWtJ6xJ2u?si=Dn85RfQyRsW_1RYzoMhJ3w) it is.

Music is universal.

 

It’s amazing, how music exists and that there are many genres for you to listen to. It’s beautiful how a particular tempo, a lyric, or a melody can form a supercut of memories in your head. It’s endearing, how there are people who make music to express and unite with people they barely know all because they connect through a similar emotion.

 

Jaemin loves music very much. No one ever sees him without his earphones, even his friends say that at least there’s one plugged to his ear whenever they hang out. The boy just appreciates music in general, in all its form. He doesn’t want to particularly pursue it in the near future, but it’s something engraved in him since birth.

 

His mom made him love music. She used to tell him that she would blast her favorite songs back when he was still in her womb, so that when he comes out, he’ll grow to appreciate it even more. Partially, his love for music also came from his mother’s ancestry, for they were all musically inclined. It runs in the family, and that’s why when Jaemin blasts modern day pop songs in his room, his parents jam along with him.

 

Words aren’t enough to stress how much Jaemin loves music. To summarize it, it’s basically his life support.

 

So being the person he is, his friends usually ask music recommendations from him, and Jaemin’s more than willing to share his latest discoveries through Spotify and Apple Music. (His mom makes him use both music streaming platforms so that he’ll play more music in their home. He also pays for them through her credit card.)

 

But today’s just not the day to ask for some, because Jaemin’s out of it since this morning. He isn’t the scary angry type; he is more of the sulking and emotional angry, his earphones plugged the whole time while hugging his knees close to his chest as he looks outside. Yes, he is that kind of person, and no one can shame him for it really.

 

There are times when Jaemin gets sad for no reason. Even said boy does not know why he tends to feel that emotion at its maximum during random times, but he’s sure that it’s not from mood swings. It’s also not because breakfast was bad, or because it was rainy today. He loves the rain, so he doesn’t understand why he feels so unmotivated and worthless and every single negative emotion.

 

Listening to sad music helps, a little bit. But there’s not an exact song in his playlist that can match the type of sadness he feels as of the moment, so he tries to sympathize with the song currently playing. Jaemin’s thinking of the song that correlates to his sadness right now, and he grabs his phone from the grass, trying to search for it in his music library.

 

Unfortunately, the song is not there. Jaemin sighs and pouts right after seeing sunlight creeping from the gaps between the leaves on the tree he’s seeking comfort under. He frowns and closes his eyes, thinking of just sleeping it off.

 

But he feels someone’s hand on top of his. He looks up, to see his best friend, his soulmate, his boyfriend, his lover, his ride or die, and the music to his lyrics: Lee Jeno. Jaemin then removes one bud and fakes a smile at him, trying to convince himself he is fine in the process of doing so.

 

“Are you okay? Wait, I shouldn’t be asking that.” Jeno mutters as he sits down next to him, leaving his backpack on the empty space beside him. “We were all looking for you. Thank god you didn’t drift off somewhere else.”

 

Jaemin rests his head on his shoulder, saying, “I’m feeling sad again today.” And the emotion does linger in the air after he tells Jeno, because he feels like the sadness is slowly eating whatever bit of optimism he has remaining in his body. He wants to will it away, but he knows it’s not easy.

 

Knowing that this does happen rarely, Jeno brings his phone out from the pocket of his jeans. He gets Jaemin’s phone and unplugs the boy’s earphones, only for him to plug it on the jack of his own phone. The latter notices this, asking, “What are you doing?”

 

“We’ll listen to one of the many playlists I made for you.”

 

Ah yes, Jeno does make a lot of playlists for him. According to him, the playlists are according to the various emotions Jaemin makes him feel and some are made just because. The latter feels valued and cared about whenever he remembers this, so this simple action coming from his other half is starting to make him feel better.

 

They share earphones, with Jeno using the left bud and Jaemin using the right. The older finally finds the playlist, and he presses Shuffle. The first song, just from the plucking of the guitar, already soothes the latter. He now remembers that it’s one of the many songs he loved at first listen, a song he already removed from his phone a long time ago just to keep his storage low.

 

From what he knows, Jeno isn’t really a fan of the acoustic genre. Since he is a dancer that focuses on hard hitting genres such as rap and hip-hop, he loves music with quick, heavy beats. Specifically, he listens to Jaden Smith, Childish Gambino, Rich Brian, and many more. “I never thought you’d have these kinds of songs.”

 

Jaemin then hears Jeno chuckling, “You almost forgot that I started to listen to Shawn Mendes, The Script, Taylor Swift, and the rest you recommended because the way you expressed your love for them intrigued me.” His eyes turn into crescents as his chuckle becomes a giggle, and the younger’s happy that the music playing is actually in sync to the serenity he feels whenever he’s with him.

 

If there’s anything that Jaemin loves music just as much, it’s Jeno. They have been together for their whole lives, even before they collided with Mark, Renjun, Haechan, Chenle, and Jisung to be _the greatest squad in the entire universe_ (according to Chenle), and even when they were still in diapers.

 

Aside from music, Jeno is basically a part of him and Jaemin doesn’t need to let everyone know about his sudden moments of extreme sadness for him to reach out. He’s just there all the time, and he’s thankful for that, always.

 

“Thank you, Jeno.”

 

Jeno doesn’t ask what for, because he knows. “Anything for my other half,” He utters as he holds Jaemin’s hand with both of his own, emitting warmth from both of his palms.

 

Like from the stories his hopeless romantic of a father used to read, Jaemin’s heart should be running at this moment but it doesn’t. Rather, it starts to beat normally, but livelier in a sense. The sadness he’s feeling isn’t going away any moment now but he knows it’ll be okay, because he isn’t alone. He has the music, and Jeno.

 

“Wow, so gross!”

 

The both of them turn to the five people who are walking towards the tree they’re under, carrying their own bags and fooling around under the scorching afternoon heat. Jeno and Jaemin laugh at the sight of Mark trying to be the older friend and controlling them, only to give up and join along in whatever trouble they’re mixing while getting closer to where they are.

 

Before they get closer, the two manage to kiss sweetly, and the feeling lingers even when they’re already in front of them, plopping down to the grass and starting random topics that they all have some knowledge of.

 

Usually, in these times Jaemin would play a song in his head just to match the scenario he’s in. But thinking about it, the wind blowing through the tree harshly and messing Donghyuck’s styled hair, the soft hums of acknowledgement coming from them, and the volume of the music playing through the earphones he and Jeno are sharing, are more than enough. These noises mixed together become music to his ears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked it very much, leave a kudos! and i'm quite down right now so comments are greatly appreciated. again, i hope this cheers you up as much as writing this did for me. :) <3
> 
> if u wanna talk, hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ninthdreamie) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shiningnomin)


End file.
